


I'm Coming Over

by SooSooDyo (Phinphin)



Series: Hybrid AU [2]
Category: EXO
Genre: Cat Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Cat Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Dog Byun Baekhyun, Dog Park Chanyeol, Fluff, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, M/M, Some Romance, and is pretty cute, does have plot though, mostly just me exploring my hybrid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinphin/pseuds/SooSooDyo
Summary: Kyungsoo thinks the new neighbouring dogs are taking over his territory.Baekhyun and Chanyeol think the new neighbouring cat is super interesting.Junmyeon thinks they are all too precious.





	I'm Coming Over

**Author's Note:**

> Yas boi. I am back with another hybrid fic. This one is a free-standing continuation to fuck me right so if you want more Kaisoo I recommend reading that one too. This one is about exploring this Hybrid AU I have created where the hybrids are quite animal like. They're still mostly human but I kinda haven't seen any fics that really explore the animal parts of Hybrids so I decided to write it. Please Enjoy!
> 
> ps. And yes the title is another wordplay at an EXO title, even less creative this time.

Kyungsoo slowly stretched out, yawning as he arched his back. The spot on the rug was warm from sunlight and Kyungsoo hummed as he basked in the sun. He had spent the last hour or so napping and was now ready to find a new place to laze around in. 

He rolled over on his stomach, letting out a small meow and scrunching up his nose. Pleased, he closed his eyes and waited for the cooing he knew was coming.

And waited.

And opened his eyes back up. Jongin was nowhere in sight. Which was not how this was supposed to go. Jongin always cooed about how adorable he was and offered up some amazing ear scratches when he did the little nose scrunch but this time nothing had happened. He sat up on his heels, the tip of his tail flicking in annoyance, and looked around. 

Jongin wasn’t even in the bedroom anymore! With a sigh Kyungsoo stood up and set out towards the kitchen in search for his human. 

“Jongin.” He called, slowly walking down the stairs. A second later a reply came from the living room and Kyungsoo decided to take the long walk around through the kitchen before entering the living room just to show he wasn’t actually needy for Jongin. He could see his human’s head stick up over the back of the couch and slowly walked over and sat down next to him, making sure not to acknowledge the human. 

“Hi kitty.” Jongin said, reaching out and slowly stroking his arm. Kyungsoo’s ear flicked, his nose scrunching as he tried to ignore the urge to purr. 

“Had a nice nap?” Jongin asked and Kyungsoo finally turned to look at him. Jongin had his computer on his lap, obviously doing that stupid work thing once more. Kyungsoo turned back around again. 

“Maybe.” He answered and Jongin let out a chuckle. 

“Maybe you should nap some more? You still seem a little grumpy.” Jongin teased and Kyungsoo would have moved away if Jongin weren’t so expertly running his fingers through his hair. 

“Only joking.” Jongin laughed, moving over to give Kyungsoo’s cheek a kiss and this time Kyungsoo couldn’t stop the purrs from starting up in his chest. He shifted closer, rubbing his cheek on Jongin’s shoulder before resting his shoulder against it and snuggling in. 

Jongin continued to pet him for another few minutes before he returned to his work and Kyungsoo started grooming his tail, making sure to buff his head against Jongin’s arm every so often to receive some more pets. 

As Kyungsoo was about to fall asleep some 30 minutes later the sound of a truck turning into their street reached his ear and he sat up, ears immediately turning towards the sound.

“What’s wrong?” Jongin asked but Kyungsoo ignored him, instead standing up and moving towards the kitchen window. The sound was drawing closer and as Kyungsoo was looking out through the window he could see a moving truck slowly drive down their street. He frowned, crawling up on the counter and pressing himself against the window so he could see better. 

“Kyungsoo, please get off the counter.” Jongin sighed, coming up behind him and placing a hand on the small of his back. Kyungsoo ignored him and glared at the truck as it rolled into the house opposite theirs. The one that had been on sale for over a year. The one with the garden Kyungsoo had claimed as his own and which had the best tree to climb up and survey the neighbourhood from. 

“Oh, our new neighbours.” Jongin said, his chest pressed against Kyungsoo’s back as he too took in the scene outside the window. “We should go greet them.” 

“They’re taking over my yard.” Kyungsoo grumbled and Jongin laughed behind him. 

“It’s not your yard Soo.” He said, grabbing Kyungsoo around the waist and pulling him off the counter. Kyungsoo squirmed, not liking being carried, and the moment his feet touched the floor he moved over to the window next to the front door to continue to glare daggers at the new neighbour

“I marked it so it’s my territory.” He said, crouching down and curling his tail protectively around himself. 

“You’re acting like a cat.” Jongin said, petting the top of his head as he walked past. Kyungsoo huffed, not liking being compared to his origin. He was more than just a mere cat. He was a hybrid! He was in control of himself and could decide whether or not to react to his animal instinct. Right now he was choosing to react to them. 

“No.” He said in reply, standing up again but not taking his eyes of the new neighbour. He had exited the moving truck now alongside two movers and was fiddling with the lock keeping the doors at the back of the van closed. 

“Come on kitten. You’re coming along.” Jongin said, kicking over Kyungsoo’s shoes over towards him. Kyungsoo turned his head towards Jongin, tail swishing once behind him. 

“If you ask nicely he might let you continue to climb his tree.” Jongin said, smiling slightly and Kyungsoo slowly sat down to pull on his shoes. 

“My tree.” Kyungsoo protested, standing up again and moving over to wrap himself around Jongin. 

“His tree.” Jongin said, gently stroking Kyungsoo’s back for a moment before planting a kiss to one of his ears. “Now come on.” He said, pulling back to open the door. Kyungsoo said nothing as he followed Jongin outside, making sure to stay behind his human as they crossed the street.

“Hello?” Jongin called, knocking lightly on the moving van as he looked around to see where the owner had gone. 

“Hello?” Came the reply from inside the van. Kyungsoo peaked out from behind his human, spotting another human crouched down on the floor of the van. He quickly hid again, grabbing Jongin’s shirt as his ears twisted backwards in apprehension. 

“Oh. Hi!” Jongin moved over so he could see the new neighbour properly. “I’m Jongin, your nextdoor neighbour. I just wanted to come by and welcome you to the neighbourhood.” He said happily, bowing a little before extending his hand in greeting. 

“Jongdae. Nice to meet you.” The new neighbour, Jongdae, said, taking Jongin’s hand with a bright smile. “And who’s this?” He added, leaning over to get a look at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo shied back, ears flattening a little as he hid behind Jongin. 

“This is Kyungsoo. He’s a little shy but he will warm up to you.” Jongin said, thankfully making no move to get Kyungsoo out from behind him. 

“Nice to meet you too Kyungsoo.” Jongdae said, smiling brightly and giving a small wave to him. Kyungsoo’s tail flicked behind him. 

“Actually, Kyungsoo has something to ask you.” Jongin continued, looking over at Kyungsoo like he was some sort of child who couldn’t speak for himself. Kyungsoo huffed, glaring up at his owner before opening his mouth. 

“I want access to my tree.” He said, looking at Jongdae intense eyes. “Please.” He added after a moment, remembering Jongin wanted him to ‘ask nicely’. 

“Um...” Jongdae said, looking between Jongin and Kyungsoo. 

“The tree in your backyard. It’s mine. I want to be able to climb it. Can I? Please.” Kyungsoo repeated, quickly pointing to the tree. 

“Oh, well... yeah sure.” Jongdae said, laughing a little in that way Jongin always did before he commented about how much Kyungsoo was acting like a cat. “As long as you don’t mind Baekhyun and Chanyeol you can come and go as much as you please.” Jongdae said, smiling at him. 

Kyungsoo nodded, sure that whoever this ‘Baekhyun’ and ‘Chanyeol’ person was they wouldn’t bother him. None of the other neighbours ever bothered him when he went on excursions to their gardens.

“Let’s go.” Kyungsoo said, pulling a little at Jongin’s shirt to get him to move. 

“Who are Baekhyun and Chanyeol? If you don’t mind me asking?” Jongin questioned, completely ignoring Kyungsoo. The hybrid pulled at his human’s clothes again, wanting to go back inside again. Jongin waved at him, mumbling something about how he could go ahead. That was good enough for Kyungsoo who turned around and started walking back towards their homes. 

“Oh, my hybrid dogs. They were napping on the way here but they should be awake by now.” Jongdae said and Kyungsoo slowed down, moving his ears so he could properly listen in. There was a rustling sound coming from inside the van and a moment later the passenger door burst open, two hybrids tumbling out of the car. 

Kyungsoo took a cautious step backwards, his ears pointing straight up as he observed the two. One of them was about Kyungsoo’s height, maybe an inch or two taller, and the other was towering over even Jongin. The two of them rushed up to Jongin, bouncing around him as they happily greeted him, their tails waggling with such speed the larger of the two almost fell over at one point. 

“Guys, guys please.” Jongdae laughed, walking forwards to the two as Jongin tried to pet both of their heads at the same time. Kyungsoo felt his ears turn backwards as he glared at the two. Jongin was only allowed to pet _him_. 

He let out a discontent sound and immediately three pairs of eyes turned towards him. Jongin’s, which had been his plan, and both of the hybrids’. The next second they were rushing towards Kyungsoo and the cat hybrid shrank back, his tail puffy as he looked at the two hybrids. 

They stopped a meter away from him, way too close for Kyungsoo’s comfort, and sniffed in the air. 

“I’m Baekhyun, this is Chanyeol. Can we be friends?” The smaller of the two asked, tail still waggling. Kyungsoo continued to glare at them, taking another slow step backwards. 

“Yeah! I’ve never known a cat hybrid before, can we be friends?” Chanyeol asked, taking a leaping step forwards. Kyungsoo let out a meow, scurrying back as his tail stated swishing back and forth. 

“Boys!” Jongdae barked, suddenly appearing behind Chanyeol and Baekhyun and grabbing both of their collars. The two of them let out a yelp each, twisting in the human’s grip. Jongin came running behind them, moving towards Kyungsoo who hissed at him, not wanting anyone in his personal bubble. 

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin said in a stern voice. “Be nice.” 

Kyungsoo’s tail flicked once more as he turned his glare at Jongin. The two dog hybrids were still twisting in Jongdae’s grasp, having only calmed down marginally from being restrained. 

“Is he angry Dae?” Baekhyun asked, his ears turning back and forth as he observed Kyungsoo. 

“He’s just a little shy.” Jongdae said patiently and Kyungsoo turned his glare towards the smaller dog. The other immediately lowered his head in submission. Kyungsoo felt himself relax marginally. 

“Don’t worry. We’re kind!” Chanyeol suddenly appeared in front of him, having slipped out of Jongdae’s grasp and Kyungsoo let out a screech he would later deny, swiping his hand against Chanyeol before turning around as fast as he could and running away. 

With quick movements he ran inside, up the stairs and squirmed his way under the drawers in the wardrobe. Once there he quickly trained his eyes towards the door, expecting the annoying dogs to appear any minute. 

How could Jongin betray him like this! How could he let that man and his stupid dogs move in next door? Not only did his _favourite_ tree get taken from him, he had to share his territory with two stupid dogs as well. This was the worst day of his life! And it was all Jongin’s fault. 

Two minutes later Jongin’s heavy footsteps hurried up the stairs and into the bedroom. Kyungsoo squirmed a little further backwards, pulling Jongin’s workout shirt closer to himself. It was one Jongin had thought he had lost but Kyungsoo had only expertly hidden it under the drawers to make sure the smell of Jongin wasn’t washed out. 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin carefully called, getting down on all fours to look under the bed. Kyungsoo could see him clumsily try to peer under the darkness and rolled his eyes. He would never find Kyungsoo at this rate. 

Now, one might say Kyungsoo was weird for wanting attention while he was upset but that’s where they were wrong. Kyungsoo _always_ wanted attention and his distress had no interference on that. However, he would prefer right now if Jongin paid attention to him from a distance. 

So to let his human know where he was he let out a small growling meow and watched as Jongin turned around, making eye contact with him through the gap in the wardrobe door. The worried lines around Jongin’s eyes slowly relaxed and the human stood up, fully opening the door before kneeling down in front of Kyungsoo. 

“What are you doing under there kitty?” He asked softly. “And how did you even get in under there?” 

Kyungsoo let out another small meow, flinching back a little as Jongin reached out for him. His human quickly got the hint and shimmied back a little, giving Kyungsoo some more space. 

“Did the dogs scare you that bad?” Jongin asked and Kyungsoo let out a huff. 

“No.” He lied. “They’re stupid.” He slowly kneaded Jongin’s work out shirt, face half hidden in it as he took comfort from the scent. The real deal would have been better but to get the real deal he would need to be touched by Jongin, which he did not want right now. 

“They were just excited to see you. I’m sure they’re really nice.” Jongin said, laying down on his stomach so he could properly look at Kyungsoo. 

“Why did you let them move in next door?” Kyungsoo muttered, ears slowly rising from his head. He was starting to feel normal again, the shock of being _under deadly attack_ (!) from two stupid dog hybrids starting to wean off. 

“Kyungsoo you know that’s not how it works.” Jongin said with a small laugh, his deep chuckles making the small hairs on Kyungsoo’s arms stand on end. He loved the sound of that laugh. “You turn into such a cat when you’re upset.” He said, slowly reaching out and scratching his fingers against the floor in front of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo slowly inched forwards a little, pressing the side of his face against Jongin’s fingers. 

They smelled of the stupid dogs. 

With a huff he started inching forwards, determined to get every single microparticle of dog scent off Jongin. He could hear the drawers rumble over him as he struggled. How he got under here was a really good question indeed. 

“Are you stuck?” Jongin asked, eyes wide in surprise as he watched Kyungsoo struggle to shimmy out from underneath the drawer. 

“No.” Kyungsoo lied with a roll of his eyes. A cat hybrid didn’t get stuck. They just got...spatially challenged at times. 

A moment later Jongin stood up and the drawer tipped backwards, giving Kyungsoo plenty of room to shimmy out. He gracefully stood up and walked out of the room and down the stairs. He could hear Jongin laugh behind him before following and smiled. Good. Now it was time to reclaim his human.

* * *

Two days later Kyungsoo was checking the perimeters of his territory, making sure to stay clear of Jongdae and the stupid dogs’ garden and his wonderful but unfortunately lost tree. He hadn’t met them since that first day but he had seen then them, sneakily observing them from the bedroom window. 

The two of them spent most of their day indoors, like Kyungsoo, but when they were outdoors they were either playing in the garden or taking a walk with Jongdae. From the looks of it Baekhyun was the leader of the small pack, Chanyeol listening to him with eager nods as they played. Kyungsoo had also spotted a small plaster on Chanyeol’s cheek from where he had scratched him and felt bad for approximately half a second before remembering how rudely Chanyeol had greeted him and decided that the dog hybrid deserved it. 

Jongin had noticed him observing, calling it spying and not at all getting that Kyungsoo was only trying to keep his territory under watch, and ushered him out of the house. Which was why he was currently marking the tree by the red car separating his territory and Minseok’s from each other’s with his cheeks. 

Satisfied with his job he continued on his patrol, walking the line between his and the older cat’s territory and trying to spot him. Much to his delight he spotted the other cat lounging up in the second best climbing tree and quickly jogged over. 

With a meow in greeting he caught the other’s attention and Minseok slowly looked down, the tip of his tail twitching slightly as he grinned down at Kyungsoo. The younger cat quickly bowed down a little, ears flat to his head as he showed his respect to the older. 

“Come on up.” Minseok drawled, sitting up and making room for Kyungsoo up in the crown of the tree. The younger cat shone up, quickly climbing up the tree until he was sitting opposite the other. 

“Hi.” He said, sliding down a little so his he had to look up at Minseok. The behavioural rules of cat hybrids were a very important part of their relationship with each other. Kyungsoo had only known the hybrids in the adoption agency and most of them had been his age and younger so when he had first met Minseok he had accidentally offended him by not knowing the rules. Luckily Minseok had only laughed at him and gently showed him what he should do. 

Now, two years later, Kyungsoo looked up at Minseok as the cool older brother he had never had. 

“Hi Kyungsoo.” Minseok said, reaching out and pulling Kyungsoo towards him. Kyungsoo let him, purring softly as Minseok started grooming his ears. Kyungsoo started grooming Minseok’s tail in return. 

Minseok was a Scottish fold hybrid, something he had proudly told Kyungsoo the first time they met. Both his tail and ears were a grey silver and neatly kept. His hair was an icy blonde, a stark contrast to Kyungsoo’s own black colouring. Kyungsoo himself didn’t know what breed he was. Jongin had said that the adoption agency thought he was a mixed Exotic and Siamese breed. Exotic because of his rich dark fur and large eyes and Siamese because of his large ears and intelligence. Kyungsoo could only agree because it did sound like the perfect cat breed if you asked him. 

“You smell stressed.” Minseok commented after a few minutes of silence and Kyungsoo’s purring momentarily stopped. 

“Some stupid dog hybrids have moved in next door.” Kyungsoo replied, gently buffing himself against Minseok’s cheeks. The older cat got the hint and rubbed his cheeks against Kyungsoo, soothing him. “They took my tree.”

“Your watching tree?” Minseok asked softly, resuming his grooming of Kyungsoo’s ears. His rough tongue made shives run up his spine and Kyungsoo’s purring increased in volume. 

“Yeah.” He muttered, slowly running his tongue up Minseok’s fluffy tail. He could tell that it was time for a hairball soon and decided to leave it on Jongdae’s driveway as revenge. 

“Have you told them that?” Minseok asked and Kyungsoo shook his head. His scent was all over it. Baekhyun and Chanyeol should know better than to run into his territory like that. 

“Kyungsoo.” Minseok sighed, hand pinching the back of his neck slightly, Kyungsoo felt himself stiffen up at the contact, knowing instinctively he was being reprimanded for bad behaviour. “Dogs are stupid. You have to use your words to get them to understand. They don’t have the same language as us cats do.” 

“I told their human!” Kyungsoo protested and Minseok’s grip on the back of his neck tightened, making Kyungsoo roll over on his back in submission. 

“Humans are impossibly stupid.” Minseok sighed. “Mine still insists on petting my belly when I’m sleeping on my back and then he complains when I get upset. Imagine that? Ten years I’ve lived with Junmyeon and Kris and ten years they’ve been doing it.” He sighed and Kyungsoo looked up at him with large eyes, knowing that his chubby cheeks coupled with his wide eyes and big ears made him look, quote Jongin, absolutely adorable. 

His aegyo didn’t work on the older cat. 

“So no. Telling a human is never the solution.” Minseok said, still not looking at Kyungsoo who tried to up the cuteness factor even more by curling his hands against his chest. He had once made Jongin cry by doing this, sobbing about how precious Kyungsoo was. The pets he had gotten after that had been amazing, not to mention the sex. Whoa! Mind blowing. 

He let out a small purr and Minseok looked down at him, rolling his eyes before bending down and giving the back of Kyungsoo’s neck a small nibble in punishment. Kyungsoo let out a small meow, knowing fully well that he had stepped over the line by trying to cute his way out of being scolded and quickly returning to only showing submission. 

“Here’s what you have to do: Tell them what makes you uncomfortable. Dogs will actually listen to you so once you’ve done this they should be okay.” Minseok said as if it was the simplest thing in the world and Kyungsoo nodded a little, relaxing as the older hybrid finally let go of his nape. 

“You sure this will work?” Kyungsoo asked, butting his head against Minseok’s chest to show his gratitude. The older hybrid quickly caught him in his arms again, snuggling up against him and making Kyungsoo smile at the affection. 

“Kyungsoo, when have I ever been wrong?” Minseok asked and Kyungsoo smiled. His honorary older brother had never been wrong. He always knew what to do. Kyungsoo smiled, snuggling into Minseok’s arms. 

They spent the rest of the day up in that tree, taking turns grooming each other and sleepily lounging about. It wasn’t until a worried Junmyeon came over with an amused Kris in a row and asked if they were stuck that they climbed down. Junmyeon treated Kyungsoo with some expert ear scratches and Kris treated him with some well meant but kind of weird chin scratches. 

The two cats went on their separate ways after an making sure to each leave their scent on the other by rubbing their cheeks together and having Junmyeon coo and take pictures. Kyungsoo quickly jogged home, taking a shortcut by climbing over the back fence to their garden, and snuck up on Jongin as he prepped their dinner. 

“Woah! Soo!” He gasped as Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around the other, rubbing his face between his human’s shoulder blades. “Don’t scare me when I’m holding a knife.” He complained without any real force behind his words. 

“Okay.” Kyungsoo purred, satisfied with how Jongin smelled, before moving to lean against the counter as Jongin worked. 

“Where have you been kitten?” Jongin asked, resuming his chopping. Kyungsoo snatched one of the pepper pieces as he thought about what to answer. 

“I met up with Minseok by the climbing tree.” He replied, bracing his hands against the counter in order to jump up. Jongin quickly sent him a pointed look and Kyungsoo accepted defeat. Fine. He’d watch from the ground. 

“Your or his climbing tree?” Jongin asked, returning to his cooking. 

“His.” Kyungsoo answered. “I’m visiting mine tomorrow.” He said, puffing out his chest a little. He wanted Jongin to know and notice how mature he was for going into now enemy territory. 

“Oh? So you’re no longer scared of Chanyeol and Baekhyun?” Jongin asked and Kyungsoo scoffed, his tail twitching in annoyance. 

“I was never scared of them.” He protested, moving to push the mail off the counter. Jongin expertly moved it out of Kyungsoo’s reach. 

“Of course.” Jongin replied with a laugh. “I’m glad you are giving them another chance. They’re actually really nice hybrids. Just a little excitable.” Jongin said and Kyungsoo let his fingers wander over to the fried chicken takeaway menu laying on the counter, ready to push this one off too. Jongin once again moved it before he could execute his little revenge plan. 

“They’re stupid.” Kyungsoo said. 

“Hey no, they’re just different.” Jongin said, putting down his knife and turning his full attention to Kyungsoo. “Baekhyun is a Welsh Corgi hybrid and Chanyeol is a Great Dane Labrador Mix so they’re both very intelligent. They just happen to be very energetic and excitable breeds.” Jongin explained, gently scratching Kyungsoo’s ears. Kyungsoo nodded, showing he was listening. 

“And Chanyeol is really sensitive. Jongdae told me he has been really worried about you these past two days. He wants to apologize for scaring you.” Jongin continued and Kyungsoo sighed. He didn’t appreciate the childish tone Jongin was adopting but he did appreciate the comfort. He showed so by butting his head against Jongin’s hand and stroking his cheeks against it. 

“Really?” Kyungsoo asked, a little surprised at how insightful the dog hybrids were. Maybe they weren’t _that_ stupid. 

“Yes. So I’m sure if you came over tomorrow they would both be very respectful to you.” Jongin said and Kyungsoo let out a small purr, smiling happily. 

“Good. Now hurry up with dinner.” He said, quickly pressing a kiss to Jongin’s lips before sauntering off into the livingroom. 

He could hear Jongin laugh behind him and the purr in his chest increased in volume as he curled up on the couch and waited for the food to be done.

* * *

Kyungsoo carefully sneaked around the fence, peering through the small gaps to try and see if Baekhyun and Chanyeol were outside right now or if it was safe to enter. He could smell them all over what had previously been his territory and the urge to leave his mark on the wood was making his skin crawl. However, he had done research on Jongin’s Ipad with only a little help from Jongin and apparently dog hybrids had territory too so trying to make friends by claiming their territory would probably not be a good strategy. 

Even if they had done the exact same to him! Kyungsoo thought with a huff, having to remind himself that them moving in in a territory that wasn’t supposed to be his was not the same as them trespassing and disrespectfully reclaiming it as theirs. 

He stopped, finding a small hole in the fence and peeking through. He couldn’t see anyone anywhere and decided it was safe. With quick movements he climbed up the fence, something he had done hundreds of times before, and carefully walked along the top of the fence, his tail helping with the balance, until he reached the tree. With practiced movements he took a small leap and stepped onto the lowermost branch. Gracefully, he climbed up the stem and sat down in the crown. Up here it still smelled of his own scent and Kyungsoo found himself purring, a sense of security washing over him. Now all he had to do was wait for the dog hybrids to show up. 

An hour later Kyungsoo heard them run down the street, apparently having some sort of race to the front door. He peaked his head out between the leaves, watching Chanyeol purposefully slow down so Baekhyun could overtake him at the last moment. Kyungsoo frowned, not understanding why Chanyeol would allow himself to be overtaken. He put it down to to dog behaviour. 

He could hear them yap excitedly by the door, talking about what they had seen on their walk and what they were going to do once they got inside as Jongdae tiredly came jogging up behind them. 

He could hear Jongdae tell the hybrids some sort of staying command and scoffed. Kyungsoo would never allow Jongin to boss him around like that. Except if tuna were on the line, or blowjobs. Yeah he would obey for tuna or blowjobs. Or just sex in general. But those were the only exceptions! Or maybe if Jongin really wanted him to and would pet him and praise him. But those were the _only_ exceptions!

A minute later Chanyeol and Baekhyun came running out the back door, the smaller of the two taking a giant leap off the small porch and Chanyeol following with the least graceful leap Kyungsoo had ever seen. 

“I can’t believe I won again!” Baekhyun said loudly, turning to Chanyeol with a triumphant pose. Chanyeol laughed, barreling into Baekhyun and tackling him into the ground. 

“You are the fastest.” He said as they rolled around in some sort of play fight. Kyungsoo frowned, not really understanding what the rules were. Neither of them looked like they were actually trying but still who was on top shifted every few seconds. 

“Wait!” Baekhyun said suddenly, large ears twisting in interest. Chanyeol’s own floppy ears lifted at the root as the two of them looked around, sniffing audibly. 

“I smell something.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun nodded. The two of them stood up, Chanyeol still clinging to Baekhyun as if the other wasn’t a head shorter than him. 

“It’s the cat!” Baekhyun said after a moment of sniffing and Chanyeol nodded eagerly. Both of their tails were wiggling wildly. Baekhyun’s short tail were almost a blur against his back as the two of them looked under the porch and Chanyeol’s long and thick tail wagging with such force it must hurt to be hit by it. 

Kyungsoo let out a chuckle as the two of them looked inside the small shed in the garden and immediately both hybrids turned to look up at the tree. Kyungsoo felt himself grow stiff as the both of them jogged over to the tree. He had forgotten how good dog hybrid’s hearing was. 

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asked cautiously, looking up the tree. Kyungsoo glared back down at them. “You came back!” He greeted happily, jumping a little to try and reach the bottommost branch. Chanyeol gently held him back, whispering something in the smaller’s ear. A moment later Baekhyun’s ears stood straight up and with a small thud he sat down on his bottom before laying down on his back. Chanyeol did the same. 

Kyungsoo frowned, not knowing what to make of the weird behaviour. His animal instincts were telling him that both Baekhyun and Chanyeol were showing submission to him but his human side told him they were just weird. 

“What are you doing?” He called down, leaning forwards to get a better look at the two. He could see Chanyeol wag his butt from side to side, still very much excited. 

“We’re being non threatening.” Baekhyun said loudly, raising his head and looking up towards Kyungsoo with a large smile. Kyungsoo frowned, carefully climbing down a branch. 

“You’re being stupid.” He commented. His tail twitched slightly and his ears were turned back in apprehension but he couldn’t help but feel flattered at the, albeit weird, display of friendship. 

“Is it working?” Chanyeol asked, looking up at Kyungsoo with a large smile. He still had a plaster on his cheek and Kyungsoo felt a twinge of guilt in his chest. 

“No.” Kyungsoo lied, slowly climbing down the tree until he was sitting on the lowest branch. By now both Baekhyun and Chanyeol were sitting up, regarding the cat hybrid with interested but restrained expressions. 

“Are you coming down?” Baekhyun asked and Kyungsoo shook his head, curling his tail around himself as he squatted on the branch. He still didn’t trust the dogs not to do a repeat of their last meeting. 

“Oh.” Baekhyun’s face fell. They watched each other in silence for a moment before Baekhyun and Chanyeol simultaneously moved toward each other and started whispering between themselves. Kyungsoo turned his ears towards the two, trying to overhear. 

After a moment they separated, Baekhyun pushing at Chanyeol’s back as if egging him on. The larger hybrid sat up on his knees, still keeping his head lowered in respect for Kyungsoo. 

“Um...” Chanyeol began, looking weirdly small and shy for a hybrid his size. “I kind of wanted to apologize for scaring you when we first met.” He said, pulling at a strand of grass. “I get really excited when I see new hybrids and I really like making friends and it gets really hard to control dog Chanyeol at those moments.” He explained, looking up at Kyungsoo for a brief moment. 

Kyungsoo could feel his lips quirk up into a short smile before he pushed that urge down. He kinda knew what Chanyeol meant. When he got excited he had the annoying tendency to want to climb all over Jongin and meow. He tended to forget his size in those moments and despite being smaller than the average adult male he was still quite compact and Jongin couldn’t support him trying to sit on his shoulders. Kyungsoo had tipped both of them over quite a few times trying to do that. 

“He’s just really 75 kilos of pure love.” Baekhyun said, draping himself over Chanyeol's back and nuzzling into his neck. Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a look that reminded Kyungsoo of how much Jongin meant to him. 

“You need to step back or I’m not coming down.” Kyungsoo said, tail twitching once as he readied himself for jumping down. 

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s ears immediately perked up and the two hybrids quickly moved back, giving Kyungsoo plenty of space. Kyungsoo hesitated for a moment, fingers kneading the barch of the branch for a short moment before he gracefully jumped down. 

As he straightened he could see both Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s tails waggling like crazy but both of them were respectfully keeping their distance. Kyungsoo wiggled his nose, thinking through about what he had read up on dog hybrid behaviour. He knew they liked to sniff new people when greeting them and while Kyungsoo wasn’t too into the idea of having both Baekhyun all up in his face and hair he figured he couldn’t really scent claim them if he didn’t allow that. 

He quickly walked forwards, heading towards Baekhyun first mostly because he wasn’t quite as big and excited as Chanyeol. He could hear Baekhyun gasp as he stopped in front of him, almost close enough for their noses to touch. He hesitated for a moment before grabbing Baekhyun’s shoulders and rubbing his cheek against the other. 

What followed next was probably the weirdest greeting Kyungsoo had ever done. Usually humans reacted to him greeting them by cooing weirdly and trying to pet his ears which was um, no. You wouldn’t try to hug someone in the middle of shaking their hand so why were they trying to cuddle him when he still hadn’t gotten a firm grasp on his scent. Other cats of course knew what he was doing and after a nice little scent rubbing session they would either be on their separate ways or cuddle up depending on the read they had gotten from each other. 

Now, however, he had both Baekhyun and Chanyeol sniffing all over his head and hair while Kyungsoo tried to hold either of them still for long enough to leave his scent on them. Chanyeol was the hardest, because he was constantly moving about and his height made it hard for Kyungsoo to reach the other’s face. So he settled for digging his claws into his shoulders and forcing him to sit down. 

When he pulled back, satisfied with the read he had gotten, Chanyeol was looking at him with the same face Junmyeon had every time Kyungsoo would meow at him. Like he was looking at something so incredibly amazing there was no words. 

“Nice to meet you.” Kyungsoo said, stepping back and holding out his hand. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun shook it, all of them knowing that they somehow needed to do this human greeting too. 

“Nice to meet you too!” Baekhyun said excitedly, bouncing around Kyungsoo as if unsure of how close he could get. 

“You’re so cuuuute!” Chanyeol gasped, smushing his cheeks and Kyungsoo quickly pushed him away, not liking the intrusion to his personal space. 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun gasped, letting out a little warning bark and Chanyeol quickly backed down, apologizing quietly. 

Kyungsoo only stared, liking the attention he was getting but as always apprehensive of touches from new acquaintances. 

“Um...Do you want a snack?” Chanyeol asked after a moment of silence and Kyungsoo agreed with a nod. The three of them stepped inside, Baekhyun and Chanyeol both hovering around Kyungsoo like the excited dog hybrids they were and Kyungsoo revelling in the attention. 

The snacks turned out to be some kimbap that Jongdae had bought at the store. There was one with tuna which Kyungsoo quickly snatched for himself while Chanyeol and Baekhyun had a loud game of rock paper scissors over who would get the spicy kimbap and who would get the cheese one. Kyungsoo would have gotten the cheese one too if it hadn’t been for the fact that it wasn’t cat friendly cheese. 

“Where is your human?” Kyungsoo asked as they sat down in the living room, the tv on in the background. Kyungsoo had seated himself in one of the couch corners while Chanyeol took the other and Baekhyun sat down on the large bean bag by the side of the couch. 

“He’s working.” Chanyeol answered, helping Baekhyun open and wrap the dried seaweed around his kimbap. Kyungsoo sneakily copied, not knowing how to follow this particular store’s instructions. Jongin only made homemade kimbap or opened them for Kyungsoo. Mostly because Kyungsoo asked him for it. Not that he couldn’t do it. (Even if Chanyeol had to help him a little bit too. Human language was hard when your eyes were adapted to see movements and not printed images.)

“Yours work too?” Kyungsoo asked once they had all gotten their snack under control. 

“Yeah. I think it’s one of those weird human things.” Baekhyun said, mouth full of rice and cheese. 

“Mine works as a choreographer.” Kyungsoo said proudly. 

“Ours is a designer.” Baekhyun said equally as proudly. Kyungsoo nodded. He remembered he had watched a show once with humans who were designers who sew clothes all days. Maybe he had sown what Baekhyun and Chanyeol were wearing. They were matching. They always matched whenever Kyungsoo saw them. 

Kyungsoo didn’t say much more after that, preferring to listen to Baekhyun and Chanyeol loudly talk about any and everything. Everything about them was loud and even though Kyungsoo wasn’t a huge fan of loud noises he didn’t mind the two. They were interesting to listen to. Jongin had been right. They were pretty smart. Chanyeol knew a lot about humans and Baekhyun knew a lot about other hybrids. 

As they talked Chanyeol slowly moved over to the bean bag, pulling Baekhyun into his lap and nosing along his neck every once in awhile as the other talked. Kyungsoo slowly inched after him. It looked pretty comfortable after all, and the bean bag was in the afternoon sunshine. It was only logical for him to move over and curl up around Chanyeol. Besides, the taller’s ears really needed grooming. 

Once Jongdae came down from upstairs where he worked all three of them were dozing in the bean bag. Kyungsoo was lazily cleaning the cut on Chanyeol’s cheek and Baekhyun had long since fallen asleep curled up against Chanyeol’s side. 

“Oh my god.” Kyungsoo head Jongdae whisper, trying to sneakily pull up his phone. “Puppy pile.” He quickly fired off a few photos and Kyungsoo let him, too comfy to be bothered by the odd human behaviour. Neither of them were puppies and Kyungsoo was a cat. There was no logical way they could be a puppy pile. 

“I need to send this to Jongin too.” The human whispered as he moved into the kitchen. Kyungsoo could hear him start fiddling with pots and pans and quickly returned to grooming Chanyeol’s undercut. It wasn’t quite as nice as grooming Jongin’s but it was definitely purr worthy. 

Two minutes later his peace and calm was abruptly broken by a knock on the door and two overly excited dog hybrids disappearing from his cuddle party to go and bounce around in front of the door. 

Kyungsoo let out a displeased meow, making Baekhyun and Chanyeol momentarily turn towards him before the ringing of the doorbell made them turn back to the door. 

“Ay, ay. Boys!” Jongdae barked from the kitchen, appearing a moment later and pointing at a point a few meters away from the door. “Behave.” 

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun quickly moved behind the invisible line, still bouncing a little but more composed now than before. 

Jongdae sent them one last look before opening the door, revealing Jongin behind him. A sweaty Jongin. A sweaty Jongin in workout clothes. Kyungsoo’s absolute favourite Jongin. 

“Jongin!” Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol cheered, rushing forwards and quickly smelling Jongin before backing off but still trying to get pets. Kyungsoo felt the first twinge of jealousy build inside him. 

“I head Kyungsoo was here.” Jongin said, looking around but not being able to spot Kyungsoo behind Chanyeol’s large frame. 

“He is!” Baekhyun informed him. “He groomed me.” He added proudly and Kyungsoo could see Jongin’s eyes widen. No! Now Jongin was going to think Baekhyun and Chanyeol were on the same level as him. Which was _not_ true. No one could be on the same level as Jongin. 

With a loud meow he stood up, jogging over towards the excited party in the hallway before meowing once more. Jongin looked up at him and Kyungsoo felt his heart swell. He looked so handsome with his hair lazily pushed to the side. He rushed forwards, efficiently avoiding both Baekhyun and Chanyeol before wrapping himself around Jongin, rubbing his cheeks against the other in greeting. 

“Oh woah!” Jongin laughed, stumbling a little as he compensated for Kyungsoo’s form suddenly being attached to him. “What’s with this welcome? It’s not like I’ve been away for long.” 

Kyungsoo only meowed in reply, inhaling deeply against Jongin’s neck. He smelled so good. So Jongin. Kyungsoo’s absolute favourite smell. 

“I missed you too.” Jongin said softly, scratching Kyungsoo’s ear in that way only Jongin knew how to do. 

“Did you see the video I sent you?” Jongdae asked as Kyungsoo realized he once again forgot he wasn’t actually cat sized and placed his feet back on the ground. Jongin still kept his arms around him though, something Kyungsoo appreciated a lot. 

“Yes.” Jongin laughed, reaching out to ruffle both Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s hair. The two hybrids happily bounded over to Jongdae after that, demanding more pets from their human. “Sweetest greeting party I’ve ever seen. I’m glad they worked it out.” 

“Yeah, neighbourhood barbeques would have been awkward otherwise.” Jongdae said with a broad smile and Jongin laughed in reply even if the answer hadn’t been fun. It was one of those human things. 

“You should come over for dinner sometime, all of you.” Jongin said and both Baekhyun and Chanyeol started begging their owner to go tonight. Jongdae calmed them down with the habit of someone who had done exactly that hundreds of times over. 

“I’ll text you, okay.” Jongdae said, both hands busy petting his hybrids. 

“Sure. I’ll see if Junmyeon and Kris wanna come over too. They can bring Minseok.” Jongin said and Kyungsoo lifted his head at the sound of the other hybrid’s name. 

“Minseok?” Jongdae asked. 

“Another cat hybrid in the neighbourhood. He and Kyungsoo are good friends.” Jongin said and Jongdae gave the other a thumbs up and broad smile. 

“I’ll look forward to it.”

* * *

Kyungsoo purred happily as Minseok groomed his ears, the older cat hybrid wrapped around his back as they lounged on the outdoor daybed. In his own lap Baekhyun was resting, his ears twitching every so often as Kyungsoo would knead his side. Chanyeol was curled around all of them, his long legs working as a blanket. 

It was perfect.

Well, as perfect as it could be without Jongin cuddled up next to him and with Junmyeon constantly sneaking pictures of them. Apparently this was another ‘puppy pile’ situation and Kyungsoo was equally as confused now as the first time he had heard it. They were even less of a puppy pile now, considering half of them weren’t even dogs. 

They were over at Junmyeon and Kris’s house, the taller of the two busy grilling together with Jongdae and Jongin and Junmyeon chatting as they watched the pets. It was the second time they had met all like this, the first time at Jongin’s a few weeks ago. Back then it had been a little awkward to introduce Minseok to them considering how excitable both Baekhyun and Chanyeol could be and how even Kyungsoo could be too excitable for Minseok. But apparently taking a hold of the back of the neck was a trick that worked cross species and after figuring that out Minseok had gotten well along with them. 

Which was why their cuddle party was so perfect. Kyungsoo sighed, his purring stopping for a moment before it returned with renewed force. He leaned back against Minseok, rubbing his face against the other’s jaw in an attempt to appear cute and this time Minseok allowed him, leaning his own face against the side of Kyungsoo’s head. He could hear Minseok purr too and dug his hands into Baekhyun with a little more force. The dog hybrid twitched, kicking Chanyeol who’s leg started twitching. 

“Chanyeol.” Minseok said softly, hand sneaking up to the back of Chanyeol’s neck and giving it a squeeze. The twitching stopped and calm lowered itself over the group again. 

“How come Kyungsoo never get’s the neck grip?” Chanyeol mumbled, snuggling up closer and pulling Baekhyun a little closer to himself. Kyungsoo let him. 

“It’s cause I’m so well behaved.” Kyungsoo boasted, stretching out his legs and making Junmyeon gasp. He ignored it. 

A moment later Minseok’s hand were on his nape, pinching it lightly. Kyungsoo immediately felt himself turn to goo and looked up at the other with a pout. 

“No telling lies.” Minseok said with a grin before letting go, leaving both Baekhyun and Chanyeol to snigger happily. 

Calm once again lowered itself over the group. Minseok had started kneading Kyungsoo’s side, making the younger cat hybrid purr loud enough for even Kris and Jongdae to hear over the sound of the grill. Baekhyun was cuddled up against Kyungsoo’s stomach, Chanyeol resting his head on Minseok’s thigh next to him so the two touched foreheads. Every once in awhile Chanyeol would press a soft kiss to Baekhyun’s hair and the shorter dog hybrid would let out a content noise. 

Kyungsoo had discovered last week that Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s relationship were very similar to his and Jongin’s and while Baekhyun only went into a rut once every year they would do just like Jongin and Kyungsoo and fuck even when it wasn’t needed. Although Kyungsoo had forbidden them from doing it against his tree after finding them rutting against each other while leaned against the barch. 

It was his tree after all. Even if it was on Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s territory. They had been a little embarrassed at being discovered at first but after Kyungsoo told him that he and Jongin also were in love they had relaxed. Jongin however had been very shy when Baekhyun and Chanyeol had revealed that they knew. It was very cute and made Kyungsoo want to do all sorts of weird catty things so he quickly pulled Jongin away back into their own house. 

So when Baekhyun angled his head up to place a long kiss on Chanyeol’s lips Kyungsoo didn’t mind at all. Neither did Minseok. But he was so old he had probably seen everything already. Not that Kyungsoo would say that to the other cat hybrid. He wasn’t stupid. 

“Why haven’t we done this before?” Junmyeon said with a strangely thick voice as Kyungsoo butted his face against Minseok’s jaw again. He could hear Jongdae laugh in reply and looked up, seeing Jongin look at him with a gaze that made Kyungsoo’s whole face heat up and his heart pound so loudly it was surely heard over his purrs. 

Yes. Why hadn’t they done this before?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you liked it please leave a comment and a kudos. I really appreciate every single one! <3  
> I might continue this with yet another fic because as you might have noticed there are 4 members still missing. But for now I hope you really enjoyed it! Lots of love <3


End file.
